Hopeless Romance
by Zelda And Cheebs
Summary: Zelda is heartbroken by her boyfriend. She confides in a close friend and discovers something more. One meeting and one man will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Hopeless Romance

**Chapter 1**

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. I need to take a break from us." The young prince told the princess.

The air was pleasant and crisp out in the courtyard. The flowers were just starting to bloom and a few birds were chirping in the trees. The sun was almost to the point of setting making everything turn to gold. It was almost perfect.

The princess stared blankly at her boyfriend. "What do you mean exactly? Are we still together?"

The prince looked away. "No…I'm sorry."

"Wh…why? Did I do something? What did I do?"

"It's not you, it's me."

She sat there motionless and silent. Trying to hold back her tears, the princess sat up and ran back into the castle. The prince got up after her.

"ZELDA! Please wait!" He yelled out but it was too late, she was already gone.

Arriving in her room, princess Zelda threw herself onto her bed and smothered her face with a pillow to drown out her sobs. They had a great relationship, or at least she thought, with few to no arguments. She was the happiest ever than she ever was in a long time, until now. He traveled far from his own country just to visit her and take her to their "place".

Shortly after isolating herself from the world, Zelda's mother, the queen of Hyrule, came into her room. "Zelda! What on earth is going on? The servants said that you were running in the halls hysterical and I even noticed Marth walking away quite hurt." She said while sitting down next to Zelda.

Zelda didn't answer at first since she was still crying. Once she tried to calm down she started to talk. "Marth…Marth broke up with me!" Zelda couldn't contain herself as she started sobbing again, but this time on her mother's arm.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry. Everything will be alright. Guys come and go; you'll find someone much better than him anyway." Zelda's mother tried to comfort.

"You're wrong mother! I won't be able to find anyone like Marth again! We were even talking about marriage. I swear he was the one…"

"Oh honey…it'll be ok…please calm down."

"I CAN'T! I was just dumped for no reason!"

"It'll be ok dear…I know it hurts now, but things will get better I promise." She kissed Zelda on the forehead and walked out.

Zelda watched her mother leave the bedroom. She was a bit more calm now but her eyes were still tear filled. This whole event came as a shock to Zelda. She thought that Marth, the prince of Argonia, was coming over for one of his usual visits where they would go horseback riding and have lunch on the beach of Lake Hylia. When Marth had arrived that day he seemed a little more disturbed to Zelda than normal. Now she knows why he was like that.

The sun was almost gone by now, as Zelda noticed while looking out of her balcony door. A soft, smooth breeze flowed by the curtains making them dance. Zelda continued to sit on her bed and wondered why this was all happening.

Ithad been a week since the incident. the next morning Zelda awoke when the sun peaked through the trees and tickled her face. Zelda sat up, stretched her arms, and gave a huge yawn. To her surprise she actually fell asleep instead of staying up all night crying and being depressed. But what didn't change was that she was still hurt and heartbroken. Zelda straightened out her nightgown and walked on over to her vanity. She picked up her silver plated hairbrush and brushed out her knotted hair.

As quickly as she picked it up, Zelda slammed down her brush and ran out to her balcony. The dew was still on the grass though the sun was starting to get higher. Zelda drew in a deep breath of stimulating fresh air. Looking down onto the ground Zelda could see the sundial that was placed in the middle of the courtyard. It was half past seven. She sighed and walked back into her bedroom.

"Wait a minute!" Zelda said to herself. "I should pay a visit to Link…I haven't seen him in like forever! I wonder if he still has that girlfriend of his."

At that Zelda ran into her closet, dressed herself and ran out the bedroom door. Throughout the halls she made sure that she was quiet and that no one saw her. Her parents hated the idea of her going outside the castle grounds…and they don't know about Link.

…_The_ sun was now very high in the sky and the air was sticky. Zelda placed her arm over her stomach when it started to growl. _Why didn't I pack anything to eat?_ She asked herself. Luckily she was almost to the entrance of Kokiri Forest, where Link resided. While continuing to walk along, Zelda stared down at the ground since the sun was extremely bright.

"Hey there!" A voice shouted.

Zelda shot her head up to see who it was. It was Link! He was on his horse, Epona, and had just happened to see her.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Zelda ran up to Link and the horse.

Link jumped down and grabbed Zelda to hug her. He picked Zelda up and spun her around a few times. "So how's my princess been?" Link asked after setting Zelda down. Her smile instantly went to a frown. "What's wrong?" Link asked as he put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda looked up at him. "Marth broke up with me, and for no apparent reason either!"

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, princess!" Link's arm instantly went around Zelda's shoulders.

"I mean…he gave me the two lamest excuses ever! First he said that he 'needed to think things over and take a break', then he said 'it's not you, it's me.'" Zelda couldn't hold it in and started to cry.

"I'm really sorry, princess. To me he sounds like a real jerk." Link wrapped his other arm around Zelda to give her a tight embrace.

She sighed after trying to stop crying. "I guess so. I'm just so sick and tired of guys right now…" Zelda rested her head on Link's chest.

"I hope you're not sick of me."

"Of course not…you're my best guy friend."

Link smiled and turned a bit red. "I'm glad. I'm assuming you were coming to visit me since you're all the way out here by yourself."

Zelda nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well…I was on my way to get some supplies for my weapons. That's why I'm out here with Epona."

"oh…well…don't let me stop you from what you were doing." Zelda blushed like mad.

"It's ok! It wasn't really important anyway. I was just bored and thought I could do that to catch up on some things."

"Oh…I'm sure it was important."

"Nah…not as important as you."

Zelda's stomach began to fill with butterflies. "You're sweet."

"Thanks. So you want to come to my place and talk or whatever?"

"I'd like that."

Link nodded at the answer and helped Zelda onto Epona. Since they were so close to the entrance the ride was short. After they had made it to the entrance of the forest, Link tied Epona up and led Zelda into the small village.

The Kokiri were a race of elfin children who never grew up, except for Link. Actually, Link is really a Hylian but just chooses to live in the Kokiri Forest. The residents greeted Zelda with a huge smile and a wave as she and Link walked to his tree house. When the two finally made it a thought struck Zelda's mind.

_Link seems to be extra "flirtish" today…I wonder what's up._ She thought. "So how are you and Malon? Still together I presume." Zelda asked as she climbed the last few rungs of the ladder.

"Oh…that…we're not together anymore. She dumped me a few days ago." Link's cheerful composure suddenly turned dismal.

Zelda felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Link."

"It's ok. Her loss. We can both look forward now, since we're both single." Link winked at Zelda, making her blush.

Link had always been a ladies man. No matter what he did it always seemed like he would cast a spell to make everyone fall in love with him. Link just had that charm to him.

He and Zelda met two and a half years ago in Gerudo Valley. Zelda was exploring the vast places outside of Hyrule while Link was trying to do some business with the Gerudo women. She had spotted Link out of the corner of her eye. He was relaxing and sitting on the ground in the shade of his horse. Zelda introduced herself and the rest was history. She started to like him more as they would meet up various times to talk and explore. It turned out that he had a girlfriend at the time despite that Zelda herself was single. But no matter the circumstances, they were still great friends.

Though the two were good friends, talking and spending time together started to get sparse as time went on. They had their own lives and relationships and to a point almost forgot about one another. But to Zelda there was always something in the back of her mind that would remind her of Link.

Zelda laughed. "I guess so." She leaned onto the ledge of the porch and stared out at the surroundings. Little did she know that Link was doing the same thing.

"We've known each other for about two years now and nothing really big has happened between us." Link commented. Zelda looked up at him and felt the butterflies grow when Link was giving her a look of interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda

Hopeless Romance

**Chapter 2**

The sun was still high up in the crystal blue sky. Zelda gazed at a few puffy clouds that were drifting by. "Yeah…I guess you're right." Zelda smiled and blushed. Since both of them were dating someone else they lost touch. But no matter how much or how little they talked, Zelda was always tongue-tied around Link and melted whenever he spoke.

Link moved closer to Zelda and brushed up against her arm. "So how about it?" He asked staring right at Zelda.

Zelda turned her head and caught Link's eyes. They still as blue as ever; so mesmerizing. "About what?" She responded nervously. Link was so charming.

"Lets go on an adventure together! See the world!"

Zelda's heart started pounding. "I…I'd love that. When would you want to go?"

"Well…" Link began to think. "Maybe in a few weeks, after we prepare and get supplies for it."

"That's a great idea! We've never done anything like this before! I'm so excited!" Zelda squealed with joy. She looked up at Link to see he was smiling too. _And to think he just broke up with Malon too._ Zelda thought to herself. "Can I ask you something?" Zelda asked, turning solemn.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I know it's none of my business, but what happened between you and Malon?"

"It's ok Princess! I don't mind," Link's happy demeanor turned slightly depressed. "She always had to be in control and always started arguments. I didn't like it, but I'm willing to sacrifice whatever I had to. This went on throughout the whole relationship. Not only that, but she wanted me to run away with her. I didn't want to because I had so much here. Towards the end of the relationship all she wanted to do was go to the town tavern and get drunk with a bunch of the guys there. I loved her and trusted her, but did she really have feelings for me?" Link sighed. "It doesn't matter now, I've moved on. And now I can be with my princess more!" Link put one of his quirky smiles on his face.

Out of the pity that Zelda felt for Link, she managed to let out a small laugh. "I'm really sorry about that. You deserve a lot better than that."

"I know. Like I said, don't worry about it. I do deserve a lot better; I deserve you." Link winked.

Zelda tried to say something but could only blush. She wrapped her arms around one of his extremely muscular arms and hugged it. Link smiled more and brushed away the hair that fell in front of Zelda's face.

After a while of standing like that in comfortable silence, Zelda looked back up at the sky which was started to turn red from the sun setting.

"Oh my! It's starting to get late and I don't want my parents to find out that I've been sneaking out." Zelda said in panic as she headed for the ladder.

"Do they know about me yet?" Link asked a bit worried.

Zelda sighed. "No…not yet. I guess they're going to sooner or later when we take our trip."

"Ok. I really don't want to lie to them. I want them to like me." Link said as he followed Zelda down the ladder.

"Me either! I don't like lying…I'm so bad at it. My parents will love you! Just as long as you act like yourself." Zelda made it down the ladder and walked away a few feet to give Link some to come down.

"That's awesome. I do the best impression of myself," Link smiled. "Let me walk you to the edge of the forest. I heard that there is a growing number of demons and monsters that could be possibly lurking in the forests."

Zelda smiled and took Link's arm as they walked through Kokiri Village. Her heart was overjoyed at all of this. Just when Zelda thought her world was over, she was saved by her prince charming.

"Well…here we are." Link said as he stopped at the entrance of the forest.

"Yeah…" Zelda looked down at the ground. She didn't want to leave Link. "I guess I must take my leave. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Link grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her close to him. He placed his arms around her to embrace her. Zelda eased herself into Link and became lost in the moment.

"This feels so right…" Link softly said.

_Yes it does. I never want to leave_. Zelda said to herself. She smiled and repositioned herself in Link's arms.

* * *

"Whoo hoo! Only two more weeks until the trip!" Zelda squealed as she bounded through her room. "but I still have to tell my parents about him." Zelda heaved a huge sigh and sat down on her bed. 

It had already been a week since she and Link had reunited. All Zelda could think about was what happened between the two of them. The moment right before she left was so perfect, though she wished that they kissed. Zelda wanted to visit Link really bad, but he had to journey out to some country for training.

_I'm so bored…I hate my life. I can't do anything and whatever I can do is so stupid and boring._ Zelda complained to herself while she walked out of her room. _An adventure would be nice…I've never been to Zora's Domain, but I heard it was a beautiful place._ "That's it!" Zelda shouted softly as she started running down the hall.

She made it out to the stable and let out one of the white, royal horses. After mounting it she galloped out of the place and into the open air. Luckily no one was around to see what she was doing or where she was going. Though Zora's Domain was closer than Kokiri Village, she wanted a quicker mode of transportation since she was nearly late the last time she was out with Link.

The brisk ride came to an end when she finally reached the stream that flowed out of a small pathway. Zelda jumped on a few rocks to cross and then walked on the hardly worn path that led up to the real entrance. It was always a challenge trying to get to Zora's Domain. There were so many rocks and winding streams and not to mention it was an uphill battle. Zelda had a bit of trouble reaching the entrance, since she was still in her dress, but finally made it after a little while of trying. The waterfall was both intense and calming. Zelda whistled a small tune and the water magically parted. Without hesitating, Zelda jumped over the small gap between the entrance way and the ledge she was standing on.

The narrow passageway was rocky and moistened with water droplets. An iridescent glow coming from up ahead made the water dance and sparkle with life. When Zelda least expected it the passageway opened up into a huge pool with walkways surrounding it. It was amazing. Zelda stood their breathless while taking in it's splendor.

"HEY!" A small voice rang out.

Zelda jumped back and hit the wall behind her. "uh…hi?" It was a little Zora girl.

"You're princess Zelda, aren't ya?"

A sweat drop ran down Zelda's face. "Um…yeah…"

"HEY GUYS! PRIN—"

"SHH!" Zelda said as she immediately placed her hand over the girl's mouth. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I'm not allowed to leave the palace grounds, but I had to leave and go somewhere for a while." Zelda took her hand off of the girl's mouth once she was done.

The Zora girl nodded her head. "Ok…here, take this! Since you don't want to be seen, this will help." She whispered and handed Zelda a hooded cloak to wear.

"Thank you!" Zelda patted the girl on the head and began to walk on. She placed the cloak herself to hide her identity.

There weren't too many Zoras around but the ones who were there were either swimming in the glassy pool or sitting along the edge. They were very much at peace. Zelda smiled beneath her hood and continued to stare at the ground as she walked along one of the pathways.

Zelda should've been paying more attention because before she knew it she ran into someone. The blow was so hard that she fell to the ground

"Hey! Watch where you're going punk!" A male voice cried out.

Zelda looked up at who she ran into and it was in fact a male Zora. He was quite tall with built muscles. "I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me!" Zelda tried to apologize. She wasn't sure on how the Zora's reacted in these sorts of situations.

"Hey…don't worry about it. Just pay better attention next time, ok?" He said while reaching out his hand to help Zelda up. She graciously took his hand and got up.

"Yes sir," Zelda bowed in respect. "Sorry once again for running into you." Zelda started to walk away, trying to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Hey!" The young man shouted out. Zelda stopped where she was and turned around. "What's your name?"

"Um…Zelda."

"Princess Zelda?"

"No! It's a common misconception. I'm nothing compared to her. She's so pretty and smart and funny and—"

"I think you're beautiful too." The Zora man approached Zelda and brought down her hood. Zelda's heart started to beat faster as her face started to get more red. "I'm Maku."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, but I must be going." Zelda said while trying to get away.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? There's really no business for you here in Zora's Domain away, especially since you're a Hylian," Maku gently grabbed Zelda's arm. "Say, why don't we go back to my place."

Zelda wanted to say no, but Maku's eyes were so hypnotizing. "Um…we just met, but I guess I could for just a few minutes. Just don't try anything."

Maku gave a wry smile. "Alright. Follow me."

Zelda nodded her head, and despite her subconscious she decided to go anyway.

After a seemingly endless walk Maku finally brought Zelda to his small living space. Zelda was almost sick with disgust about how it looked. Unlike the rest of Zora's domain, which looked like complete paradise, this small place was dirty, plain, and unorganized. Trash was scattered about and a few uncovered candles were placed around in awkward positions. The bed was just a simple rock and kelp blanket.

"Um…yeah…" Zelda tried to say something, but she didn't want to be rude. "I really should be going."

"You're not going anywhere until I get something!" Maku grabbed Zelda and threw her onto the couch.

"What do you mean!" Zelda cried out. _I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do! My heart is only for Link and I will never betray him! _

"You'll see…" Maku said seductively as he started to take off Zelda's cloak and dress.

"NO!" Zelda screamed out. She tried to move but Maku had her pinned down. "LET ME GO!"

"Why? We're just getting started…" Maku said as he just pulled down the top of Zelda's dress, revealing her bra. "…We'll just have to see what this Princess has to offer."

Zelda's eyes grew wide. Luckily Maku let up a bit on his grasp of Zelda, which she took as the opportunity to make her escape.

"You're not going anywhere!" Maku said as he hit Zelda over the back of the head with his fist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda

Hopeless Romance

**Chapter 3**

"AAHHH!" Zelda screamed as she fell to the floor. The blow from Maku's hand was enough to knock her down but not make her unconscious. The pain was so unbearable that Zelda could hardly move.

"Heh heh heh…" Maku laughed wickedly under his breath. He jumped down to where Zelda was and sat on top of her. Since Zelda' bra was already out in the open, Maku took it off and exposed her breasts.

Zelda began to flinch as Maku started to kiss her neck and make his way downward. Though she now has limited mobility, Zelda felt a bit stronger and was able to move a bit more despise the pain. She looked around the room for either an object or something to inspire her to think up an idea of what to do.

_OH MY GODDESS!_ Zelda screamed in her head as she jumped in her skin. Maku was already down to her breasts and was kissing them. She had to think faster now before things really get really out of hand.

Zelda's eyes lit up as she reached for a small, but heavy, statue that was probably used as a door stopper. She picked it up and hit Maku on the top of his head. He fell over stunned; Zelda wasn't strong enough to actually knock him out. She knew that this was really her chance to escape so she picked up her bra and wrapped the cloak around herself and ran out of the room.

Every few seconds Zelda would turn around to look to see if Maku was coming after her. To her luck he wasn't but she kept on running as fast as she could anyway. By the time Zelda reached the entrance of Zora's Domain she was out of breath. She felt safe enough to stop for a minute to catch her breath, but when she tried to stop her foot slipped on the moist rocks below herself and fell through the waterfall and into the small river below.

When Zelda was in the water she stopped herself from being taken by the strong current by holding onto a tree root that was sticking out from the rocky wall. "Why is all this stuff happening! I just hope Link still likes me…" Zelda shouted, hoping that no one would hear her. "I guess my only chance of getting out of here is letting the current take me out to Hyrule Field." Zelda sighed as she contemplated on what to do. Without letting her conscious get in the way of things, Zelda let go of the root and was swiftly taken away by the river's strong current.

By the time Zelda reached Hyrule Field she was extremely exhausted and hardly had the strength to move. Luckily her horse was still in the spot where she left it. The horse saw Zelda floating in now calmly moving water and gently nudged her up on the bank. Zelda only had enough energy to blink her eyes and slowly move her arms. Without hesitating, the horse knelt down to help Zelda onto it's back. She placed her arm around the horse's neck and with the aid of the horse shifting it's position, Zelda was able to mount it.

"Ko…kiri…" Zelda tried to say. She laid her head on the back of the horse's neck as the animal began to trot off. There was no way she could go home in this condition. Closing her eyes, Zelda took in a deep breath and prayed for the best.

…"_Oh_ dear! What do we have here?" Saria said as she approached the white horse who was trotting into the small village. "ZELDA! Are you ok!"

As soon as Saria shouted Zelda lifted up her head and looked around. "Sa…Saria…?" She was still exhausted and couldn't move well. The river's current took a major toll on her.

"What in the world happened?" Saria asked as she helped Zelda off of the horse when it knelt down.

Almost immediately Zelda broke down and started to cry. "Is…is Link here?" She asked between sobs.

"No, he's not back. But he should be back tomorrow. Please tell me what's the matter." Saria tried to comfort.

"It's…it's too painful. Please…just…lead me to Link's house." Zelda tried to say.

Saria nodded her head and didn't say anything. She helped Zelda to her feet and lead her to Link's house. The walk there and up the ladder was tormenting for Zelda. Her body, physically and emotionally, just couldn't take anymore. Once she was up inside the house Zelda threw herself onto Link's bed. Saria grabbed some nearby blankets and placed them over Zelda.

"I'll come by in a few hours to check up on you. If you want to talk about anything, just remember that I'm here." Saria said as she stood in the doorway.

"Thanks…Saria." Zelda smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The air was cool as he walked through the dark village. The stars were sparkling and the moonlight shining down illuminated the earth. As he reached his tree house, Link let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms. "Whew…it sure does feel good being home." Link said to himself as he climbed up the ladder.

Not wanting to unpack his bag, Link threw it on the floor by the door and walked on over to his bed. As Link yawned again he noticed something; there was something in his bed. Slowly he drew his sword and quietly walked closer. He didn't want to cause a ruckus if it was a person trying to ambush him. Cautiously Link leaned in and moved the blanket. His heart dropped. It was Zelda! Slowly, she opened her eyes and stirred a bit.

"AHHH!" Zelda shot up and screamed with Link accompanying her in yelling.

"What in the world are you doing here, princess!" Link said quite startled.

"No…what are YOU doing here!" Zelda said scared out of her mind.

"I live here." Link responded in a softer tone.

"I know." Zelda looked down and blushed.

"It's ok princess! Don't worry," Link sat on the bed and gave Zelda a hug. "What are you doing here anyway?" Zelda turned away from Link. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Link's happy demeanor quickly turned to concern.

"Oh Link! It was so awful!" Zelda started to sob again and threw herself onto Link.

"What was awful?" Link wrapped his arms around Zelda to comfort her.

"I…I…" Zelda didn't have the courage to tell Link what happened. It was still very recent and painful.

"what?"

"Ok," Zelda tried to sigh. "I was bored and couldn't sit around the castle. So I decided to go exploring. I went to Zora's Domain to check it out since I've never been there before; it was so beautiful though. While I was there I ran into, literally, this Zora guy. He invited me up to his place and I thought nothing of it. Next thing I know he's coming onto me and trying to take my clothes off."

Link's eyes grew wide. "Are you ok? What did he do to you? Did you get out of there right away? Tell me."

Zelda was quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "Yeah, I'm ok. I got out of there as soon as I could."

"What did he do to you?" Link down at Zelda's face. There was hurt in her eyes. Zelda looked down and away from Link. Link pulled Zelda close to him and rested her head on his chest. "It's ok. I'm here for you."

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. Feeling Link so close to her was her only medicine. She now felt at ease and protected. Link on the other hand was feeling quite uneasy. "I'm not going to pry and ask you what exactly he did, unless you want to tell me, but do you want me to confront him and make him pay for what he did?" Link asked as he pulled Zelda away from himself so he could look at her face.

Zelda's stomach started to turn. So many thoughts were running through her head. _I would love Link to go and make Maku pay, but what would Maku do? Would he make up some story to make it seem like I was coming onto him? I hardly know him and I don't want to take the chance. Link means so much to me._ "Uh…no! Please don't. I don't want to stir up anything. If my parents found out I left the castle grounds I'm dead."

"So what are you doing here? It's extremely late." Link commented.

Zelda's eyes grew wide as she gasped. Before she opened her mouth she calmed herself down. "Look at me. My clothes are in shambles and this cloak is the one thing mostly covering me. I was too exhausted mentally and physically to go home."

Link looked away. "So you're sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"Yes."

"Well then, lets get you home then."

Zelda nodded her head. "Alright, but please let me fix my clothing."

Link gave a wry smile and stepped outside. Once Link was out of sight she unbuttoned the cloak she was still wearing. Her dress was still half off and had no bra on. Zelda searched around the bed to where she had dropped it. She spotted it underneath the bed and reached for it. It must've got kicked under when Link came in. As Zelda was putting it on she realized that one of the straps broke.

"Crap…this isn't good. I can't wear this." Zelda said to herself. Luckily there was a pocket in her dress and put the bra in that. Quickly, Zelda pulled up the top of her dress and buttoned it up. To her surprised the dress wasn't torn or damaged, just very dirty. "Ok Link! You can come back in!"

It took a few moments but Link finally walked back in. "Ready now?" Zelda nodded her head again. Unsure of her condition, Link felt it was right for him to carry Zelda to where Epona was. Zelda was still exhausted and closed her eyes as Link was on his way to take her home.

* * *

The early morning breeze swept through the room making the air tingle with freshness. Sunlight from outside was dancing along the marble floor and made it's way up to the bed. The sleeping maiden awoke to the warmth of the sun shining on her exhausted face.

"Where…where am I? How…did I get here?" Zelda asked herself as she sat up in her silken bed. Looking down at herself Zelda noticed that she was still in her clothes from the day before. She slid out of her bed and went into her closet to put on a nightgown so no one would suspect anything. After throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper, Zelda jumped back in bed. She was still tired from the night before but was feeling much more alive.

To Zelda's luck she woke up and changed just in time. Moments later a maid, more specifically, the head maid, came in to see if Zelda was awake and to pick up her laundry.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" The maid shouted at the top of her lungs. Zelda jumped up and almost hit her head on the headboard of the bed. The maid was quite ruthless but Zelda enjoyed her being around anyway.

"Ye…yes ma'am?" Zelda said nervously.

"Can you explain to me WHY your dress is so filthy? A princess should never get this dirty!" The maid barked.

"Uhh…" Zelda tried to think up a lie as quick as she could, "…I…I was in the garden and slipped on…a…rock. Yeah! A rock. I fell into a mud patch and that's how I got dirty." Zelda felt her face grew red.

The maid stared at Zelda for a minute. "Alright, but don't let it happen again!" She said and then left the room with the dirty clothes.

Zelda heaved a huge sigh of relief and threw herself back down on the bed. She started to pray to the goddesses that no one would find out what really happened.

…_Slowly_ but surely Zelda made it down the hallway, still in her nightgown, and stopped in front of the throne room where her parents usually were. She peeked through the door and discovered that her parents weren't there, for once. Zelda leaned up against the door and smiled. She felt at ease.

"ZELDA! You have a lot of explaining to do!" A booming voice came from no where. Zelda looked to her left and saw her mother, the queen, walking quite angrily towards her.


End file.
